Navin
by Illegible Reader
Summary: The story is initially about Gavin and Hayden being together but Hayden cheats and I end up becoming Gavin's boyfriend which unfolds a plethora of problems. I know you guys might not want to read it, but please give it a chance you might actually like it. Thanks! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT SHIP HAYDEN AND GAVIN IRL! I DO HOWEVER SHIP GAVIN AND I, HENCE THE TITLE IS OUR SHIP NAME.
1. I

**I**

It was the Gavin's first day of high school. He honestly didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if he should act cool, or not…

"But then again what is cool?" he thought to himself.

He was extremely confused and anxious. He had come to summer orientation, as was mandatory of all the freshmen, and he had seen a couple of good people he thought he could befriend, but the truth was he was basically alone. He had heard from others that high school was nothing like middle school, but he honestly did not know what to expect.

Gavin had gotten accepted into Engineering and Science High School (E&S for short). He really just went to the school on a whim. His original plan was to go to Science Leadership Academy, but they waitlisted him and eventually declined him entirely. His 8th grade teacher had graduated from E&S and she convinced him to go. There was nothing he could lose, it wasn't like the school was bad. It was, afterall, a magnet high school, special admission, first in Los Angeles, second in California. In addition to not really caring for the school, he didn't know what exactly it was he was going to do after high school. He understood he was still young, but even a slight idea was better than nothing at all. He wasn't really the _best_ student, he considered himself average and didn't really care much about it. As long as he didn't bring home a plethora of C's and absolutely no D's and F's his parents left him alone.

Gavin walked into the school, it was 07:30 and the school was already buzzing full of students, most looked like they were in their 20's others like they were in their 10's. Ms. Patterson, who was a woman of considerable size, not only in terms of weight but in voice as well, had announced in the cafeteria that all of the freshmen were to look on the windows that surrounded the cafeteria for their "Book number". Gavin didn't know exactly what a book number was but it must've been important. He walked over to the crystal windows and scanned looking for his number.

"Is it in alphabetical order?" he mumbled to himself

"Yeah."

He was surprised that anyone had heard him.

"Thanks." he repeated, turning to face the boy who had answered him.

"Name's Hayden." the boy said, extending his hand to shake Gavin's

"Gavin." he retorted

" So what book number are you Gavin?"

"I'm um… One sec… Oh 401. How about you?"

"Same. Guess we're in the same advisory. It says Ms. Ling. Room 114"

"Cool." Gavin said.

The bell rung and both boys continued talking about how they got into E&S. Hayden was pretty familiar with the school, his older brother had graduated last year and he had come plenty of times with his mothers for Student-Teacher conferences. Room 114 was in the first floor, not too far from the cafeteria actually. Gavin followed Hayden who walked through these big glass doors that were one exit out of the cafeteria. They made a left going through another set of big glass doors, these had already been opened and were being held so by a big pole that had a sign above it. Gavin didn't really read it, he was paying more attention to Hayden and where they were going. They continued straight and Ms. Ling's room was right there, next to another room, sort of buried into the wall, but it was visible, if you had taken the route they did. When they walked in they noticed the seats were in files. Hayden motioned to Gavin and they sat towards the back of the classroom, on the right hand side (if you're facing the classroom).

Ms. Ling was a small oriental woman, she was very petite but gave off a very strict and formal aura. When the second bell rung she waited a little longer for the stragglers to come through the doors and began speaking.

"Good morning!" she announced enthusiastically and went on to explain everything about how they would have assemblies to be informed about all of the things that were being planned either for their class as a whole or in the school in general. Ms. Ling also explained the 3 strike rule. The rule was essentially that when you receive your report card, the way in which your eligibility for extracurricular activities was measured was in how many strikes you received. A strike can be given for a 3 in behaviour, out of a scale of 1-3. 3 being unsatisfactory, 2 being satisfactory, and 1 being excellent. A strike can also be given for an F in any class. Any combination of an F and a 3 which results in 3 or more strikes results in complete ineligibility for any extra-curricular activities in the following quarter. There were no exceptions and Ms. Ling made sure to get across how imperative it was for the freshmen to keep their grades and behaviour well so that they would not miss anything in the upcoming quarters. She finished the shpeal with saying. " I know that to many of you high school is a new experience, but I promise, the staff is here for your benefit. If you have any problems do not be afraid to appeal to any of us. My best advice for you guys as entering freshmen is to have fun and make sure you balance school and social life." She paused for a second and walked over to her desk. She continued, " With that being said. I have your rosters. This is your schedule for the year. I'll call you guys up one by one. Please forgive me in advance if I mispronounce your name. I will learn it eventually, I promise."

Hayden got called up first. He walked up, took the roster from Ms. Ling's hand and looked down and smiled. It made Gavin curious as to what class could he have possibly wanted so badly that he smiled so hard when he received it. Hayden walked back to his seat next to Gavin, not taking his eyes off of his roster, examining it closely. He sat down, still with his eyes glued to the paper.

"Why were you smiling so hard?" Gavin asked, increasingly curious.

"I got gym 1-2 dude!"

Gavin was puzzled. What was 1-2 gym? He opened his mouth to ask exactly that but was cut off by Ms. Ling calling his name. He got up, a little nervous, he didn't know why, to be frank. He reached the front of the class, smiled at Ms. Ling and took the paper from her hand. He began walking back to his seat looking at the paper. The first thing he noticed was that the roster looked computed. It wasn't at all how he had expected it, it wasn't visually appealing. Nor was it in a basic list form. He was scanning through it and saw gym twice on the list. It was the first two things on the list. Hey! He had gym 1-2 as well!

He walked over to Hayden, he was excited, even if it was a little bit. He actually liked Hayden and he was happy he had made a friend on his first day and even more excited that he didn't have to spend first and second with strangers. When he sat down Hayden asked him what his roster looked like and Gavin told him how they had gym together. Hayden began explaining to Gavin how they only had gym for half of the year, the second half of the year they would have another course, it was the school's way of expediting the credits. You took the class for 96 minutes a day for the first two quarters and you received the credit.

The bell rung and they went off to gym. Turned out that they also had 5th lunch together. and 8th period as well. Gavin was confident that his high school wasn't as bad as he had expected. He got all of the syllabi and materials he would need for all of his classes so he took them home and went shopping with his mom. But before the day was over, he was sure to get Hayden's number. He really enjoyed his company. Hayden was actually a really cool p


	2. II

**II**

It was well into the school year. Past the first quarter actually. Hayden and Gavin had become increasingly close. At first Gavin was a bit reluctant to delve head first into a friendship. Mainly because he was content with his old friends from middle school. But that didn't last long. It wasn't that they had forgotten about him, but they just didn't talk as much. He figured it was because they weren't really forced to see each other because of school. But the feeling passed and Gavin became much more acquainted with Hayden and a couple of other people. Gavin met this one kid named Nerian, he was a sophomore. He was one of Hayden's friends. He only really talked to Gavin occasionally, he was mostly dealing with sophomore drama.

Gavin had been doing well in terms of school. He survived the first quarter with one C which actually made him happy. Hayden wasn't doing the best but he certainly wasn't the worst. On report card day, there was this one kid who ended up with 7 strikes! Gavin was interested in joining some kind of sport in the school. It was winter so he decided on basketball. Truthfully, Basketball was just a side sport to keep him busy until the true sport came into play. Volleyball.

Gavin had been one of the best volleyball players in his middle school. He was the spiker. His jump was what really caught everyone off guard. It was like he was flying. He was short, well not terribly short, about 5'4. But to be able to jump high enough to get the ball over the net and to beam towards the ground is a very big accomplishment for a 5'4 footer.

Hayden had made it sort of a habit to hang out with Gavin afterschool. Hayden never knew Gavin was part German and Portuguese until he came over in the first few weeks of school to do a project and he heard Gavin talking to his mom in Portuguese. Their relationship was taken to the next step when one day Hayden made a really bold move.

The two had been getting really close. It got to the point where they would finish each other's sentences and could communicate with just a glance. Hayden's parents had allowed him to stay over Gavin's during spring break. The two were basically inseparable. The family went to Hawaii for the week. The boys got to share a room. It was late at night and Gavin's parents were sleeping next door.

Hayden was in the bathroom taking a shower. Gavin heard the water stop and he knew Hayden was drying up and putting on his pajamas. Gavin had been having these really weird feelings towards Hayden. Like he wanted their friendship to progress. Gavin knew he wasn't gay. He couldn't be. He wasn't. He walked over to the window and looked outside. They were near the beach and he could hear the waves crashing and rolling onto the coast. The sky was a bit cloudy but Gavin admired how the moonlight danced across the water, kissing it ever so gently as to not disturb the creatures underneath.

"Hey! Gavin! Hello! Earth to Gavin!" Hayden said, snapping his fingers to get Gavin's attention.

"Huh? What?" Gavin's face became a puzzle as he turned and faced Hayden, who was now in pajamas. "Sorry. I was just admiring the view."

Hayden walked over and pushed the curtain so it gave him more access to the window. Their hands brushed together and Gavin felt goosebumps wrapping around his body. "What is this feeling?" he whispered in his head. He moved away from the window, leaving Hayden a little puzzled.

"You okay?" Hayden asked, concern masking his voice

"Yeah. Im good."

"Well what do you want to do? I'm kind of not tired. And I kind of don't want to go to sleep."

"Umm.. I dont know. You wanna just chill?" Gavin said sighing and reposing on the bed

"Chill. Yeah, I guess we can chill. We could just chat until we fall asleep."

Hayden threw himself on the bed, looking over at Gavin who was facing away from him.

"Any reason you're facing towards the wall?"

Gavin took a second, breaking his train of thought from the hand-brush earlier.

"No reason. So what do you want to talk about?" asked Gavin

"I actually have something to tell you... " Hayden trailed off.

Gavin's heart sunk into his stomach. He knew what he was going to say. He knew he was going to tell him about how they had been getting close and how Hayden wanted to take things further. But how? How did he know this was going to happen? Why?! Why was it happening!?

Hayden got up from the bed and sat in the space between the two comforters, he motioned for Gavin to sit across from him. He did. They sat with their legs fully extended, right next to each other, touching.

"Go ahead..." Gavin said as he payed more attention to Hayden and how his hair was still damp from the shower and how his brown eyes glowed with a strange fire that Gavin had never seen before. He felt his conscience screaming at him to stop. To look away, to stop admiring the beautiful boy in front of him. But he couldn't stop. Gavin shut his conscience up and decided to go all the way tonight. He decided he'd go all the way for something he cared about.

" I uh… I really don't know how to say this…" Hayden rolled his eyes back, trying to find the right words to describe his feelings for Gavin without freaking him out.

"Dude. Just spit it out."

"I like you!" the words rushed out of his mouth and stumbled over his tongue. And it felt cathartic, and relieving but there was this tense veil that fell in the spaces between them.

Gavin was speechless in form, but his mind was raging between yes and no. Between wanting to close the space between them and just kiss Hayden and wanting to jump out of the window.

"G. G, please say something!" Hayden implored

" I… I don't know what to say." Gavin explained.

They looked at each other too long to be just friends.

" The crazy thing is, I feel like you feel, in someway, something like I do. So, is it true? Do you?"

Gavin stood, once again speechless. He tried, formulating the words in his head, but he couldn't utter them, not yet. He closed his eyes, to think, to ponder what to do. It was like the universe had put Hayden right in front of him. Like the universe has handed him happiness but there was something impeding it. Why couldn't he just say yes? He felt Hayden shift positions, but Gavin didn't move. Something about this awkward situation felt too right. Hayden got closer to Gavin, inching ever closer to the sand-haired boy's face. When Gavin opened his eyes they shot open and he could feel Hayden's breath on his face. It was exhilarating, he felt his heart in his ears and his fingertips and toes were tingling. His breathing was raggéd and Hayden knew that he was nervous, but he didn't let up. He got closer, slowly connecting their lips and Gavin closed his eyes, until he felt the full impact of Hayden's softness resting upon his lips. His mind exploded and a feeling of dynamic euphoria rushed through his veins. Hayden felt Gavin tense up under his kiss. Then Gavin reached his hand up, all the while still locked in Hayden's kiss-lock, and cupped Hayden's face, relaxing into the kiss. Hayden smiled and released.

He rested his forehead against Gavin's, who now opened his eyes and uttered, " I do."


	3. III

**III**

Gavin had seem totally ready to be Hayden's boyfriend, they talked a lot about themselves, even more than they had before, they never really stated it, but they knew that they would eventually be together. Hayden had noticed that anytime he'd ask Gavin to do something, like for example, hold his hand, he'd hesitate before executing the action. Hayden didn't mention anything, but he noticed Gavin would get a bit looser as the night went on. They never slept, they just talked and talked, about everything that was on their mind. Hayden told Gavin about when he started liking him and why he did what he did that night. He was honestly scared shitless, but he had to do it, for himself, he told Gavin. Gavin was happy though, he felt every inch of his body screaming at him, that it was wrong, but he was happy. The day after was a bit awkward for the both of them. Hayden didn't want to make any sudden moves that would make Gavin uncomfortable in front of his family, so he lightly kicked Gavin under the hotel table. Gavin looked over at Hayden, gave him a smirk and looked away…. Hayden knew something was wrong, was he too forward? Did he lose Gavin as a friend? He began to panic, only to be relieved by remembering that Gavin had told him he felt the same way. But if he did, why was he acting like this?

A couple of months had passed since that night. In the days following the vacation, Gavin texted Hayden and he explained to him about his reluctance during that night. Hayden told him how he noticed his hesitation. Gavin also explained how he wanted to be with Hayden, he really did, but he was afraid and he didn't know why. Hayden told him that if he was afraid of being labeled, they could keep their relationship a secret, until Gavin wanted to. Gavin fancied the idea and that's how their relationship progressed. As the time went on, and the school drew to a close, Gavin became more relaxed with Hayden. It felt natural for Gavin to hold his hand, or kiss him, in private. They had to be hypervigilant, that was the only way Gavin felt comfortable with the relationship. But having surpassed that hardship, more or less, Gavin found out that he was going to Germany to visit his family from his father's side for the entire summer.

Hayden wasn't particularly thrilled about the news, especially since he knew that even if Gavin's parents had said he could tag along, his own parents would negate the option. Hayden simple had to put aside his feelings for those of his boyfriend's who was leaving the country and going thousands of miles away for 3 entire months.


	4. IV

**IV**

They arrived at the airport, Hayden helped Gavin unload his stuff, they walked through the lanes, finding Gavin's ticket, getting him ready for his flight to Germany.

"Mãe, nós vamos para o banheiro," Gavin said pointing to the bathroom.

"Okay," his mother retorted

"Só não dures muito, lembra que só temos umos minutinhos antes que nós temos que ir embora." His mother added

"Tá bom, mae," Gavin said.

They walked to the bathroom, calm, but their hearts were beating rapidly. Once they got into the bathroom Hayden quickly closed the door and rushed over to Gavin, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him passionately, but softly.

"Wow." Gavin sighed, pulling away slightly.

"I don't want you to go without giving me one last chance to steal your breath away."

"I really am going to miss you," Gavin explained, looking down to the floor.

"As long as I get to see your beautiful face at least once a week and hear your beautiful voice at least once a day, I think I'll be okay." Hayden reassured him.

They spent the rest of the little bit of time they had been allotted holding hands and simply enjoying each other's presence.

Gavin's phone began to vibrate, it was his mother.

"Meu filho, aonde você está? Quasi é tempo."

"Tá mãe. Eu vou agora."

With that they unlocked from their embrace and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the gate. They got there and they hugged, " I'll call you when I get there," Gavin reassured him.

"Vamos." Gavin's father said and he walked to the plane, boarded it and left.

Hayden went back home and awaited the call.

Ten hours had passed.

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed over the phone.

"How was the flight?"

"It was… ummm… long." Sighed Gavin

" Like really long," He chuckled

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at my Oma's house, that's like German for granny," He chuckled again

"Okay Mr. Germany."

"Hey, listen, I'll have to call you later okay? We're going out somewhere."

Hayden was reluctant, but he said okay and just as Gavin was about to hang up, he heard indistinctive words in the background, he figured it was German and then the line went dead.

Things were going well, at least for one person.

Every time they video chatted, Hayden was hearing about all the things Gavin was doing with his family in Hamburg (Hamburg was the place where Gavin's grandparents lived). He heard about Gavin going to the Alster which is this river that runs through Germany and one of Hamburg's biggest attractions. He heard about the time when his father took him to Heidepark, the amusement park that he went to when he was a child. His father took him around to all the places he had gone when he was young and every time they talked Gavin always had a smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying Germany, even though he barely spoke the language. Hayden, always tried to smile, for Gavin, he didn't want to ruin his mojo. But things were becoming increasingly difficult in his household. Stef and Lena, Hayden's adoptive mothers were fighting, and at first it was just small arguments, but then it began escalating and to Hayden it frankly scared him, he was afraid that he'd be removed from the home and he couldn't deal with that, especially since Gavin was so far away. One night, before going to sleep, Hayden and Gavin were on Skype and Hayden explained to Gavin what was happening. About the fighting, Gavin tried his best, to soothe the aches of his boyfriend with words, but it just wasn't enough, wasn't the same as having him there, to hold, to touch.

"G, there's a party tonight, at Giovanni's house, I think it might be a good idea to go, might be good to just get out of the house for one night." Hayden proposed.

"Giovanni's house? Like, Alisa's Giovanni? The one who fucked me over during the school year?" Gavin inquired, sounding a bit angry, his smile fading slightly.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to go to the party, it just so happens that he is the one throwing it."

"I don't know if i'm completely comfortable with you attending a party that someone I don't like is throwing."

"Okay." Hayden sighed. Disappointment sweeping his face. He bowed his head, and quirked at the sound of Gavin uttering the all too familiar nickname.

"Amor, okay, I see how much you're afflicted by your moms fighting, and I'm sorry I can't be there to make you feel better. I'm okay with you going to the party, but you have to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't drink. Or if you do, promise me you won't get drunk; I know how you are when you get drunk and I really don't like it."

"I promise."

They both reached towards the screen, index fingers touching it, they tried their best to match their fingers, to simulate the "touch" of the promise and made do with what they got, they both giggled as they struggled to align their fingers together and eventually ceased trying. They weren't on for much longer, Germany was 8 hours away, which meant that when Hayden was sleeping, Gavin was just starting his day. Before he left, Gavin told Hayden that his cousins were taking him out to meet his other family in Frankfurt. Gavin was alone in his room, so he puckered his lips and kissed Hayden goodbye, and with a wink, the line ended and Hayden was left alone once again.


	5. V

**V**

Hayden looked at his watch; yeah people still used those, and saw that it was around 10 o'clock. He lay back in his bed and began to think about what he should do. He got permission to go to the party, well it wasn't permission because Gavin wasn't his boss or anything, but things always went a lot smoother when they both agreed on something. So he knew that he was definitely going to go to the party that night, but first he had to check what time it was going to start at. He pulled out his phone and texted Taylor, his best friend, aside from Nerian, who he confided his relationship stuff to. He asked Taylor what time the party started:

 **Taylor** : Why do you want to know?

 **Hayden** : Well, I just want to know, I might be interested in going

 **Taylor** : Is G cool with this?

 **Hayden** : Yeah, why do you ask?

 **Taylor** : Well, Gio is the one hosting the party, just kinda thought G wouldn't let you go, since they sorta hate each other.

 **Hayden** : Well Gavin said that I could go, so what time does it start?

 **Taylor** : Like 12-ish

 **Hayden** : Okay well can you meet me at the park so we can go together?

 **Taylor** : Yeah I'll just fly over on my magic carpet and we can sing Aladdin on the way to the party

 **Hayden** : Just meet me at the park

 **Taylor** : kk.

With that Hayden decided to take a shower and an hour nap, he knew Taylor would be late to the place anyways so he didn't really bother rushing or anything. He took his time in the bathroom. Letting the hot water run through his hair and down his body. He liked the way the warmth wrapped around him, like a liquid blanket, lulling him to sleep. He closed his eyes and stood under the flowing water, running his fingers through his hair to move it away from his face. He got out of the shower, dried himself and threw a pair of boxers on. It was summer, and it was hot outside, and inside as well, so he walked over to the light switch and turned the ceiling fan on. One might think it's counter intuitive to take a shower with hot water in the summer when it's already hot, but if you enjoy hot showers and you don't dry yourself completely, and you have a fan, that blazing room will start to feel really cold once the air starts evaporating the left over water from your skin. Hayden knew this and when he turned the fan on, he threw himself on the bed, one knee bent and one arm under the pillow, making himself comfortable. He felt his phone vibrate, and let out a grunt because he was ready to just sleep. He unfixed himself and rolled over, looking at the text from Nerian. He was just asking about how he was getting to Gio's party, Hayden guessed that Taylor told him. Hayden said that if Nerian could take then that would be awesome, Nerian didn't have a problem with that. After all, he did have his license. Hayden proceeded to sleep, or at least try to, his consciousness began to wan and eventually he fell asleep. It didn't feel like long before his alarm was waking him up, making his jump from his sleeping position. He shuffled a bit, and rolled off of the bed, and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom, well more like a drowsy waltz, and placed his hands at the ends of the sink, supporting his weight. He looked at the mirror, saw his eyes were red, not completely, but it was evident he had just woken up. He took the toothbrush and brushed his teeth, looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:45, plenty of time to meet Taylor at the park and have Nerian take them both to the party.

He went out, got dressed, checked to see that Stef and Lena were sleeping, well enough that they wouldn't hear him sneaking out, and he climbed out of the bedroom window. He was walking through the streets, in the night, it felt good, the cool air against his face. It helped to wake him up and the red from his eyes faded. He walked to the park and sat in he swings, he texted Taylor and Nerian to let them know he was already there. Taylor arrived first; her and Hayden sat and talked while they waited for Nerian. He arrived in a short time and just like that they were off to the party

Nerian drove an Acura Integra, 1996, manual w/ clutch. Slammed, with tinted windows, clean pearlescent blue and green body, red Honda badges, a year 2000 front end, Sick toe strap in the front, year 2000 head and tail lights, no exhaust, BWR Lower Control Arm (LCA), open headers straight pipe, hub caps, and a panoramic mirror. His older brother is a mechanic in Anaheim. He taught Nerian how to drive clutch when he was about 13, Nerian knew how to drive automatic by the time he was 10, all that was left was manual and manual w/ clutch. Nerian preferred the latter; it gave him more control of the vehicle. Tessi, what Nerian called his car, was only a two door car. Nerian brought his girlfriend with him, which meant that Taylor and Hayden had to go in the back, with Nerian's 6 and a half Nemesis with fiber glass and built in tweeters and his 12 inch Sony Explodes speakers.

Nerian pulled up in front of Gio's house, they weren't the first ones there, the party had already started and they heard the screams and splashes that were coming from behind the house. Gio's house was a two story, dream house, basically.

It had 6 rooms, all with sufficient space to hold a couch and a king size bed. He has a game room, with a wall lined with all of the consoles he's ever played. From Saga, to Nintendo 64, to GameCube, to all the series of PSP's, even the Wii and WiiU. The Game Room had a pool table on one side, and a pinball machine, it had an Air Hockey table, close to the wall. The room also had a veil that could be pulled down the middle to divide the game room from physical games, to video games. The video games side had the wall with all of the systems and a 70-inch 1080p Smart LED HDTV plastered to the wall. The room was ventilated by central air and each side of the room had its own thermometer. Gio's room was at the end of the house, right in view of the in ground, 15 ft pool. Gio had a king sized temperpedic bed, with a bean bag, and a couch in his room. He had a 60-inch 1080p Smart LED HDTV. His room was simple, but it was huge. He had a walk in closet, big enough for a wall for his shoes, his shirts and his pants. There a bench inside for him to sit on while he got ready in the morning. His room had a bathroom, with a walk in shower. His patio was even bigger than his house. Gio's family owned acres of land, but they only used a little of it. The pool stretched a length of a total of 30 yards, a bit longer than a regular 25 yard pool to accommodate for the extra 3 feet of depth. The backyard also had a Jacuzzi that seated 10, with 100 jets.

Hayden and Taylor walked behind Nerian and his girlfriend when they exited the car, but only until they met their friends and left Taylor and Hayden alone. The two walked around to the back of the house to have the life of the party revealed to them. They began walking when suddenly a voice shouted for Hayden:

"Yo! Is that Hayden Byerly?!" Giovanni exclaimed, waltzing over to Hayden, a bit confused

"Hey Gio," Hayden responded

"Gavin let you come?!" Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"YES! WHAT THE HELL HE'S NOT MY OWNER!" Hayden screamed, his face darkening an angry red

"Woah. Okay. Chillax dude. Cool" Gio responded, brushing off the indirect insult.

Giovanni grabbed Hayden, threw his arm around his shoulder and forced a drink in his hand, turned him, pushed him forward and screamed, "Enjoy the party Byerly!"

Hayden began walking, turned to see that Taylor had already found someone that she fancied and Hayden knew that walking back for her would only gain him a week's worth of dirty looks, that, he knew, he could live without. He walked into the kitchen from the backyard, passing the sliding doors and entering a room full of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" He kept walking; it had been a while since he had come to Giovanni's house, he wanted to know how much it had changed. He went upstairs, passing drunken teenagers making out with each other, unaware of what was going on around them beside the stranger's lips. Everything seemed to be the way it was last time he had visited, before Gavin and Giovanni had their little altercation. He walked to the game room, interested in whether Gio had attained any new games. Taking gradual sips of his drink, Hayden passed Nerian and his girlfriend kissing and groping each other on his way to the game room, the music was loud, the base struck even inside the house, he remembered that the Game Room was soundproof and figured that was the best place to go if he was to enjoy himself in the party.

He pushed the already open door to the game room and found, to no surprise, that the veil had been set, there were cups everywhere, and crumbs scattered around the floor. There was a couple making out on top of the pool table, two kids were using the Air Hockey table and the Pinball machine was untouched. Hayden walked over to the other side; lifting the veil and feeling his chest sink to the floor, like it weighed a ton. He never expected to see him at the party, not ever. He regretted ever asking Gavin for permission, he knew it wasn't a good idea, but he never thought he'd see him of all people. Hayden dropped the veil and turned around, chugging his entire drink while speed walking out of the game room. He rushed downstairs, in desperate search of Nerian, to tell him what just happened but Nerian was nowhere to be found. Hayden rushed out into the backyard, he muttered, "I'm too sober for this shit." And went to take care of that.

Hayden was alone, and numb (drunk). He heard the voice, his voice, he knew he was talking to him, but at that point, he didn't care, he was too drunk to care about anything. He knew he promised G that he wouldn't drink, but he didn't know James was going to show up; he justified the breaking of the promise to himself. He would feel bad, but he was just too wasted.

"Hey…" James said, screaming/whispering, just enough for Hayden to hear through the music

"What do you want James, I don't exactly want to see you right now." Hayden hissed, spewing malice with each word.

"I didn't expect to see you at this party,"

"What do you want?"

"To talk about what happened between us, I know we didn't exactly leave off at the best of terms, and I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough, I'm done hearing sorries from you, I came to this party to enjoy myself, having you hear is killing my buzz."

Hayden began walking away, only to be stopped short by James' grip on his arm.

"Please. Let me explain myself, hear me out. Losing you was the worst mistake I've ever made, please let me at least lessen the pain, for the both of us."

"I don't feel anything for you. I don't need you. I've moved-"

James pressed his lips onto Hayden shutting him up. Hayden kissed him back, memories flooding of when they were together. Hayden felt his heart beating in his head, he pulled back, dazed.

"What the hell. Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because I still want you and I think you still want me too."

With that, James kissed Hayden again, this time emotions flooding Hayden's mind, about his problems at home, with his moms, and with Gavin away, this was the closest he could get to physical comfort. He gave up, broke, ceased. He took James and kissed him back.

Without a word, they both went upstairs to the guest room, the one Giovanni told Hayden they never used.


End file.
